firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Seraph
Type of Character Extra Boss from Hell Status Alive Appearance As the corruption of the Darkness floods him, Seraph has begun to change. Having left his mechanical shell, Seraph now vaguely resembles Demetri... only corrupted. Tentacles of dark power reach from all over his body. Eyes are in places where they should not be. The two eyes on his face have been replaced by bloody red voids, wreathed by little teeth. Six wings of corrupted blood rage from his back. Powers Absolute elemental control. Seraph himself has nearly ceased to be, his body a vessel for dark, ancient gods. These monstrosities from beyond time hold control over the elements, and Seraph can now use that power. Whatever other gifts these gods see fit to bestow, they can serve only to further twist and corrupt him. Interestingly, while both Seraph and the Darkness have control over darkness, the way it manifests is opposite for each; Seraph's power only works when light is present to create shadows, while the Darkness's power only works in the absence of light, feeding off the darkness itself to fuel its powers. With the both of them combined, however, they cover each other's weaknesses. Weaknesses Unknown. Even holy light seems to be darkened, snuffed out by his mere presence. Resistances Everything is muted in effectiveness against him. Immunities Darkness. Personality Far beyond insanity now, Seraph's body channels the will of several dark gods. A mere sliver of Seraph himself remains, and that little wink of darkness seeks only one thing: Black Scythe's horrible, bloody demise. Everything else matters little. History A Dark Seraphim put into a machine, he was "born" knowing only his older "brothers", Metal Black Hole and Cross, and later younger "brother" Metal Scythe, as well as his "father", Gear. He fought against Black Hole to protect his "family", not truly knowing right from wrong. When Gear was killed, he swore revenge on the Black Pikmin. When his brothers were killed and he was left alone, he went insane and merged with a terrible being known only as The Darkness. Now he seeks to destroy those who have wronged him, and possibly, destroy everything else as well... When Seraph finally encountered Demetri, he delved into the Darkness's bag of tricks... and so opened himself to the old gods, running himself through with their corruption. He now serves only as a vessel to their will, a corrupted shell of something that may once have been pure. Themes Main: Makai Fugue (Disgaea Custom Soundtrack) Battle: And the Heavens Shall Tremble (Diablo III) Desecration of Bustling Bazaar: Psychostorm (Hyrule Warriors) Trivia The original idea behind Seraph was to entrap Demetri's essence in a machine, and force it into subservience to Gear. When Demetri was killed before that could happen, I settled for putting a Dark Seraphim in there, and he essentially became Wing Zero. Now, he's a bit more like Pride of Fullmetal Alchemist. And now I have no idea what he is. Seraph himself speaks in normal text. The Darkness's voice is in italics for the left head, and bold for the right head. Fallen Seraph's voice constantly shifts between all three in increments of three words each, starting with plain text, then moving to italics, then to bold and italic, and finally to just bold before returning to plain text. Tropes that Apply to the Character Chaotic Evil, Axe Crazy (And how!), With Great Power Comes Great Insanity, Complete Monster, Convenient Eclipse (Capable of making his own), Crosses The Line Twice, Cruel And Unusual Death, And Show It To You, Eldritch Abomination, Hearing Voices, Laughing Mad, Living Shadow (Sort of), Lovecraftian Superpower, More Teeth Than The Osmond Family, Names To Run Away From Really Fast, Healing Factor, Immune to Bullets, No Holds Barred Beatdown, Person of Mass Destruction, Through the Eyes of Madness, Eyes Do Not Belong There, There Is No Kill Like Overkill, High Octane Nightmare Fuel, Roaring Rampage of Revenge, Combat Tentacles, Brought Down to Badass (Not even remotely less of a threat for having his Old God powers removed), Hopeless Boss Fight (In Shadow's Cove), Cross Melting Aura (Natural lights are extinguished by his mere presence), Shifting Voice of Madness Category:Elementals Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Seraphim and Fiends Category:Fusions